chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Melanar Starfall
Name: Melanar Surname: Starfall Title/Nickname: The Exiled Race: Night Elf Class:Rogue ingame, Demon Hunter Age:2080 Appearance: Melanar wears a blindfold on his eyes and is very muscular, he looks barbaric and fearful. Alignment: Neutral Psychology: He's very calm and doesn't talk much, or sometimes doesn't talk at all. He hates big population so he prefers small villages, that he visits sometimes, otherwise he lives in wilderness. Birthplace: A small village near Mount Hyjal. Actual residence: Wanders the world. Background: Part 1: The beggining Melanar Starfall was born in a small village near Mount Hyjal. As a small boy he watched his father train young recruits that reached the adulthood to become the village guards and some of them became even pretty well Warriors. He watched them and learnt as he watched, and when he reached adulthood he easily passed his tests as a warrior and joined the guard, and soon enough became a Sergeant. Part 2: Mysterious person He lived regularly like that for 50 years, only duty,home,fun. One day when he was out in the forest hunting deers he has seen an elder Elf avoiding attacks from a panther barely, when it was ready to tear the Elf's neck apart it suddenly started to burn with green flames at such speed that it never reached the Elf as it roared in agony and vanished. "How did you do that?" yelled Melanar, as the Elf only looked at him once and start running very swiftly for an older person. "Wait!" yelled Melanar but the Elf ran very swiftly and even as Melanar ran after him, he lost him. "Just how did he do it...and who is that person..." Part 3: Played for a fool After his duty Melanar entered the village inn to enjoy his free time as he noticed the same Elf from the forest and went straight to him. "Hello...how did you do that?" "Do what? Who are you? Young boy...I'm just a blind person, do not mock me because of it..." Melanar: "I'm not mocking you...but how?" Elf: "I fell and hurt my eyes.." Melanar yelled a bit too loud: "Don't fool around!" Elf: "Guards! This young man is humiliating me! Go away boy!" Melanar: "Wait-" The guards grabbed him and made him leave before he could say anything. Part 4: Mysterious Demon Hunters Tomorrow his father talked about some "Demon Hunters" that were exiled from their village for "betraying" the people, yet he said, one saved his life yesterday from a bear. "They are some unusual folks...wearing blindfolds and running around in wilderness..." Two months after that he saw the Elf he followed months ago going into the forest into direction of Mount Hyjal. Melanar instantly followed the Elf cautiously and went all the way up to the mountain. After a half-day travel he was very nervous for they started reaching roots of the World Tree. After an hour or so they reached a place that people would take just for a hill with bushes, but the Elf moved the bushes aside and entered a cave, and Melanar followed him inside. Part 5: The runed cave and it's inhabitants The cave was full of some runes at both sides of it's walls and there were torches after few meters inside on the walls. He heard the Elf mutter something followed by a chuckle, as he continued inside. Melanar's curiosity took over and he went after and soon he noticed 8 more people with blind folds and very unusual weapons. "Welcome Karu, we've been waiting for you." Karu: "So I'm the last one...sadly this meeting ain't secret anymore...I noticed just in the cave that we have a guest..." The 8 others looked behind Karu, "We thought you brought him at purpose." Karu: "We can get rid of him anytime..." Melanar felt icy chills in his back as he stepped out in the open near the fires that lit every face of theirs showing them fully. "So you've caught me..." Karu: "I noticed your skill in fighting...but in being sneaky...I never thought you could beat me. Sadly you wore that heavy armor that sold you out when you stepped on the rocky floor." Melanar: "So...you'll kill me now, with the green flames you killed the panther with?" Karu chuckled: "No...feel at home. We're not evil, even if we can be brutal sometimes...eat and drink and then leave." One of the others frowned, "Karu, honestly...they show us no hospitality...why would you show him?" Karu: "Patience Kelaar. He's been nice not to sell me out to the village." Kelaar: "So...what to do with him?" Melanar: "Teach me the green flames! And you're Kelaar...the greatest fighter in the forest! Please make me your student." Kelaar chuckled at that as Karu responded: "Student? You will pay the same price as we did...if you want these skills and powers." Part 5: The beginning of the training Melanar: "I would pay any price for that. I want to protect my people as best as I can." Karu: "I'm getting pretty bored...trying to find some perfect apprentice as you want me to find Kelaar. I'm going to teach the boy, he has determination." Kelaar: "I never objected you before Karu, but are you sure?" Karu: "Trust me." Melanar bowed, "Thank you." For three months Melanar came up here every day not leaving tracks behind nor raising any suspicion, which was a miracle. Soon Kelaar taught him many fighting skills, and finally he was ready for the final tests. One day on the breakfast, "Father, I'm leaving home." Father: "Why my son? Where are you going?" Melanar remembered what Karu once said to him, "I'm leaving to explore the secrets of the world, to know it much better." Father: "I guess I can't stop you, you're old enough. When are you leaving?" Melanar responded to astonishment of his father, "Right away." He stood up and just left the home without saying a word more as he ran south and then dived in a river and swam up to the north in direction of Mount Hyjal. Soon he found a rock where no tracks will be left as he continued up and after some hours came to the cave where his final test would be. Part 6: (I'm blind not deaf!) The agony and power Melanar was tied to a table as several runes have been inscribed on his body. Soon afterwards Karu summoned the green flames (fel flames) and to Melanar's astonishment send it straight in his eyes as Melanar screamed and felt the agony he also felt the runes beginning to glow green and power building inside of him and when it was all over...just green burning sockets could be seen instead of his eyes...and the world has gain a new color. After that he received a blindfold and covered his eyes, and Karu was his teacher in the magic. Part 7: The exiled 50 years later Melanar came back to his birthplace, to the small village, all in black clothes, and having a black hood and a black blindfold on his eyes. He wore no weapon so the guards let him in without much questioning, and two more Demon Hunters were beside him. Kelaar the Fierce and Nerulas, a new member of their small, now almost extinct party. The others fell in animal ambushes and such things, so only those three remained. Melanar went to the house his parents lived in, as the other too went inside the inn to buy suplies. Melanar did not get much of a greeting when he knocked on the door, the only response was, "Go away tainted one!" Melanar felt agony in his heart as he responded, "It is I, Melanar Starrise. Your son." Soon after his parents unlocked the door and checked if it's really him, and they have seen the tainted son, they once thought to be either a warrior or a druid. "Melanar...You no longer belong to the family, you no longer deserve a society." Melanar felt as if someone has just stabbed his heart, "After all the training I've done...to defend the village...to become strong...you deny your only son?" The face could be clearly seen in agony and disbelief. Father: "I don't have a son. Melanar Starfall, you no longer are welcome here, I, the Captain of the Village Guard, banish you from this village, for eternity." Melanar almost fell as he managed to get a grip of himself as he bowed and left the village with his "brothers" and he never came back again. Part 8: Alone in the world After 2070 years since that...Nerulas and Kelaar fell in battle against the demons that invaded Kalimdor, and being alone, with none else to regard as "family" Melanar survived in the cold world, that took everything from him, but power. At first he regretted his choice, for he knew the law of the village that the "tainted ones" are not welcome, but later, when he has seen the village burn to ashes, and everyone obliterated, he was glad he had the power to survive, and left the place to find even more power, and more knowledge about the world, and if he has any luck to find someone he could at least regard a friend. Category:Characters